The Lab Scene
by FandomsMJ
Summary: With the clock ticking down, Dr. Quest and Hadji begin their search for the cure to the virus. A scene from Episode One: Virus 2785X (yes, I am still working on it.)


Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest or related characters.

 _A/N: So... I think it's been awhile since I last talked about it on here but yes, I am still working on my series. Episode One is mostly done, it just needs one final re-write and a few minor additions to set up some new stuff I've added to the original plan for the series. I've started work on Episode Two but... it's slow going to say the least. Anyway, I decided to go ahead and post this scene from Episode One as proof that I am still working on it. Also, anyone remember 4-DAC? He won't properly show up until Episode Three (unless something else changes), but there's a little sneak peek of him in this scene (though, that part is subject to change). When will I actually start posting the episodes? Hard to say. I want to hold off on posting Episode One until either Ep. Two is done, or I at least have more work on it. So... we'll see I guess._

* * *

Dr. Quest's state of the art laboratory, a lab that was becoming as much of Hadji's as it was his adopted father's, was connected to the conference room of the mansion by a long corridor. The lab's distance from the main mansion was a safety precaution, just like the blast-and sound-proof walls. The walk down the corridor was silent save for the sounds of their footsteps. Despite the silence the air was tense, Hadji could see the grim determination in Dr. Quest's eyes. The teen knew nothing would stop the scientist from finding the cure this time – no matter what it took.

As they entered the lab, Hadji couldn't help but cast a glance over at 4-DAC. The humanoid android stood tall and silent, looking eerily lifeless. The only sign the android wasn't completely deactivated was the computer on the table beside him, displaying the current progress of the updates. With a droid as advanced as 4-DAC, updates were a lengthy - but necessary - procedure. Though, Hadji found himself wishing 4-DAC was currently operational, his help would have been invaluable. If they stopped the update process however, it could lead to corruption. It was best not to risk it.

Hadji shook his head, shoving the thoughts aside as Dr. Quest set the box of 2785X samples on the workbench. He walked over to the bookshelf taking up one wall of the lab, no doubt retrieving his notes, while Hadji slid open one of the many drawers and pulled out a pair of disposable gloves. He was about to put them on when a crash came from the bookshelf.

Looking over, he found the auburn-haired scientist kneeling by the shelf, hastily clearly off the bottom shelf without care if the notebooks being tossed aside got damaged. With a good portion of the shelf cleared, a small safe was revealed. In all his years working in the lab – and even aiding in the rebuilding of it after the original Quest Compound was destroyed – Hadji had never known there was a safe hidden in that wall. He assumed Dr. Quest had it put in to lock away the most confidential of projects and notes… and maybe even those he wished not to look at again.

From the safe, Dr. Quest withdrew an old journal, the dust on it suggesting it hadn't been handled very often. Walking over to stand beside Hadji he explained, "These are all my notes on the virus. They should provide us a base to work from."

Hadji nodded in agreement and went to start putting the gloves on, he was stopped when Dr. Quest said, "I will study the samples, can you look over the old notes?"

Not knowing if the request came from the fact his father wanted him away from the samples of the virus or if it was because he couldn't stand looking at the old notes, Hadji merely nodded and set the gloves aside to take the journal. Opening it, he found the scientist's usually neat handwriting had been somewhat shaky. On the first page were notes hastily written but remarkably without error, Hadji frown at them the information – things such as the date of the virus's creation and the lab at which it had been created – were odd things to be on the first page of a notebook about a virus that had just been discovered at the time.

Hadji would ask later how Dr. Quest had known these things, right now the important thing was finding any information among the old notes that could be used to find the cure now. Habit directed him to walk towards his desk as he read the notes, upon reaching the desk he fetched a notepad and pencil with his free hand. There had to be something within the old notes that could be used now. If he had been close to finding the cure… Hadji frowned as he realized he didn't know just how close – or far – Dr. Quest had been to finding the cure when his wife died. With that thought, the teen began to wonder about the woman he never got to know.

His mind traveled back to the day seven years ago when the Quest Team had traveled to Calcutta for Dr. Quest to give a lecture at the university. Hadji – then just a street orphan – had been trailing behind them, he'd always said he'd done it out of curiosity but there had been another reason. The night before, he had met Mrs. Quest in a vision. He hadn't known it was her at the time, but she had given him guidance, encouraging him to stay close to the Quest Team. "They are your future Hadji," she had said and she had been right.

It was because of her guidance he'd followed the Quest Team that day. That lead him to be in the right place at the right time to not only save Dr. Quest from an assassination attempt, but to find the family he'd never had before.

He'd encountered her only a few other times, for a few moments here or there. She appeared rarely, to give advice or comfort. It wasn't until Jonny confessed that he also saw his mother occasionally that Hadji understood. Though she may be dead, Rachel Quest still watched over her family. He wondered if she was watching over them now. He hoped so, he was certain they could all use comfort now… especially Dr. Quest.

Hadji shook his head slightly, refocusing on the notes. The answer had to be here somewhere, and they had to find it. Not only for Race's sake but Dr. Quest's as well. He had failed once to find the cure, and it might destroy him if he did so again.

Hadji wouldn't allow that to happen, he _couldn't_ allow it.


End file.
